


Four times Sasuke wore something of his brother’s

by Kalutoooi



Category: Naruto
Genre: -Ish, -all are in mention/ barely there, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Gen, I’m a sucker for brothers/family fics, Modern AU, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, all the uchiha boys have ear piercings, and they we’re nail polish, anways, because that has no gender, man’s they’re all basically goth, minus the brothers, this is highly focused on the brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalutoooi/pseuds/Kalutoooi
Summary: ————Sasuke wearing his brother’s items,  whether it be hoodies or ear studs, And Itachi being awfully annoyed about it until he isn’t anymoreBecause that’s his little brother and he would give the world for him——-
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Four times Sasuke wore something of his brother’s

Sasuke didn’t mean to take his brother’s belongings-more like borrow. The point is, Sasuke didn’t wear something of his brother’s on purpose. At least not the first time.

The first time it happened, Sasuke hadn’t meant to do it. He was in rush-correction: Suigetsu was nagging him-and he hadn’t meant to grab his brother’s hoodie. It’s not like he can’t buy a new one and it’s definitely not Sasuke’s fault that their hoodies look the same. The Clan crest on a navy hoodie? Even the elder cousin has one of those. He once wrote it to school on a no uniform day. 

God, it was awkward, Sasuke was matching with his teacher/cousin and spent the whole day glaring. 

Anyway, Itachi’s reaction the first time was nothing..abnormal. He knew it was by mistake and didn’t say anything. Anything other than warm Sasuke not to his clothes it ever again. 

The second time, it was done on purpose. It wasn’t a Hoodie this time. It was one of Itachi’s ear studs, the black one he got from their father when turning 16. Sasuke had left his own at Neji’s house from the last time he was there and whilst he wasn’t worried about it being lost, the younger Uchiha hated going to parties underdressed. He hated parties in general, but Neji said that this one was important because an old friend-Naruto, was it?- was coming back to town. 

And if Sasuke knew that Itachi’s weird friend Deidara was coming over to get his ear pierced? Well, he’ll just pretend he forgot. Their parents often believe it anyways. 

Midway through the night, Neji noticed the ear stud after some comment-Sasuke cannot remember by whom becomes he did not care-about why Sasuke’s only got 1 ear pierced. 

“It’s practically family tradition and Sasuke’s brother’s going to kill him when he notices it gone.” And yes, Sasuke is very aware that Itachi is angry. He already got texts from his brother and cousin Shisui about it

[It went from Itachi threatening :  
Aniki: Sasuke.  
Aniki: I’m going to kill you myself   
Aniki: very slowly.   
Aniki: and I’m telling Tobi you cheated on his test   
To Shisui warning Sasuke:  
Shisui?: Stay over at Neji’s?  
Shisui: Itachi’s friend is egging him on.   
Shisui He’s telling him to rip up your favorite jacket. I’ll handle it. Don’t come home till late. ]

Sasuke, as cold as ever, simply looks bored as he defends himself “Aniki wouldn’t touch me. Let alone kill me.” And Naruto-Sasuke remembers him now- shakes his head and snorts because he’s not surprised hearing that from Sasuke. 

“I think he suits it. You should get more piercings, Sasuke-Kun.” Sakura adds in, finally stopping her whining, but Shikamaru turns and sighs before he gives his own opinion on the matter “I think he’s got enough piercings, besides anymore and he’s beyond Uchiha limits.” Sasuke would argue had his friend been wrong. 

Whilst Madara and Sasuke’s father are very against the way the boys of the clan act, they do allow them to do as they wish. Of course, there are limits, but if Fugaku giving his sons new ear studs every birthday is any sign? He wouldn’t be against Sasuke getting an extra piercing. The Uchiha are a very traditional family in their ways, but all are soft when it comes to Sasuke. 

All expect the old man Madara. He’s soft towards no one, except maybe his brother. 

Anywhos, Sasuke did stay the night at the Hyuuga’s that evening because he doesn’t want to deal with fighting with Itachi again. 

The third time it happened, Sasuke had done it before his brother’s eyes. He looked Itachi dead in the eye before smirking and putting on his brother’s shoes. Thinking that Itachi wouldn’t be able to move from his place on the couch with everyone surrounding him. “Sasuke! Wear that and I’ll light your room on fire.” He wouldn’t. 

He’d probably light Sasuke’s covers on fire, but not the whole room. Itachi’s yell earned Mikoto’s attention, she always found it rather amusing to see them fight over such little things because they got in a little too well when they were young. That started their bickering. It went like this:

“Mine are dirty!”  
“Then guy new ones!” Sasuke only glared   
“And go out barefoot?” Stupid, he’s got plenty of shoes and boots and all.   
“Shut up! One day won’t kill you.”  
“It’s expensive!” Now their voices were rising.   
“And?! Not like we’re lacking any money! Put it down!” And Sasuke yelled a loud no before leaving. Making sure to band the door on his way out. It took all of three seconds before Shisui ran up to Sasuke’s room. He saw Itachi’s face and he’s very well aware that the older brother wouldn’t hesitate to do as he said he would. 

The fourth time it happened? Itachi himself handed his coat to his brother as they were leaving the police station. It was weird in there, their father was being too professional trying to contain his anger and even Madara had shown up. They hadn’t expected him to be that worried. 

But it was alarming, Sasuke was out beyond curfew. He was supposed to be home at 11 and Mikoto started working when the clock hit 1 and her youngest still hadn’t shown up. He didn’t call or text and they heard no word. 

She called Neji. He was asleep and had heard nothing, but god bless his soul, the Hyuga offered to call Suigetsu because Sasuke was out with him that night. They had actually been doing homework instead of something stupid. 

Then she called her husband when Suigetsu said that Sasuke left at 10:50 as he always did. They couldn’t file a missing person report because not even 5 hours had passed at that point. 

Kakashi was the one to spot Sasuke making his way towards the station at 6 am. Kakashi was out for a little quiet moment to think and he was cold himself. He even had his coat on. Sasuke on the other hand, was shivering like never before and his hair was messy. 

It’s safe today that no one was happy with what Sasuke told them. He had half their family awake all night only to show up with eyes bloodshot red? When asked what happened, he offered a really short version. 

( “Remember the storm? Yeah well my car broke down and my phone died and I was left in the middle of nowhere to freeze all night.) 

That one, that was what made Itachi feel so guilty because Sasuke had called him. He asked for his brother to pick him up, knowing that his car probably wouldn’t get him home in that weather. Now Sasuke was cold beyond thought-it was mid-Winter- and he looked at his brother funny. 

“Are you willingly giving me something of yours?” Even with all that coldness, he was still as quick with his comments and quips. “ Sasuke. Put the damn thing on-“ and before the younger had any chance to speak his brother continued “You had Madara worried, moron. You little shit, you worried Kaa-San and everyone. If you even try to give me that attitude-“

“Relax Itachi. I’m fine now. I shouldn’t have lied to you about why I needed a ride.” Sasuke did lie about that, he refused to even give an answer as to why he needed his brother to pick him up. He just grunted and told Itachi to either come pick him up or fuck off. (Spoiler: Sasuke told Itachi to fuck off anyway.)

“Sasuke, put the coat on.” And out of pity for his brother, Sasuke does as much and tries not to wince when his arms hurt. “..and if you ever do that to me again I’ll honest to Kami burn your clothes.” Which in this case, Sasuke beloved wholeheartedly. 

A worried Itachi was a scary one. Hence why Sasuke didn’t Archie back with his brother. Besides, he’s got to make it up to their mom and she’s harder to please and calm down than Itachi. 

God help Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these brothers.
> 
> They deserved to be happy


End file.
